


Valentine's Trouble

by Arctic4Life



Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, cute Ursula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic4Life/pseuds/Arctic4Life
Summary: This story is set in the multiverese that is Oh My Disney(Wreck it Ralph 2).Characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective Disney moviesIt's Valentine's week at "Oh My Disney" and let's just some are having it more worse than others!
Relationships: Yzma/Ursula
Series: The Wreck It Ralph Multiverse: Stories n Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170599





	Valentine's Trouble

Yzma tapped her long nails against the metal railing wrapping around the meet n greet area. It was the absolute worst day of the year, or well worst week when it came to this hell site. The whole digital realm was colored the most nauseous shade of pink, in fact, everything was pink. The walls, the floors, the bots, and even the cast were decked out in vomit-inducing apparel. Yzma looked forlorn at her dress which was now pink with hearts dabbled all over.  
"What a shame, it was such a pretty dress," drawled a familiar voice.  
"Ah, Ursie! What's the emergency," Yzma's face crinkled into a grin, she rose her arms into a welcoming embrace.  
Ursula sunk into it with a heavy sigh, "Oh the same tale as every Valentine's darling!"  
Yzma, still not used to returning affection, simply patted the octopus woman's slimy back. She put on the best comforting smile her face could muser, "Did those villains pass up on you again?"  
"The opposite actually," Ursula pushed off of the woman's thin figure. She fixed her hair, as a weak way to distract the other from the evident distress in her voice. Unfortunately for the sea witch Yzma was getting better at social cues.  
The gaunt woman narrowed her eyes, her teeth were starting to clench making a very unpleasant sound. Her voice said "awe it's gonna be ok baby" but her eyes said "imma murder a bitch". "What did they say?"  
Ursula swung her hand, "Oh it's not what they said, it's what I couldn't say."  
Yzma's killer attitude quickly changed to confusion, "What?"  
Ursula rubbed her temple, her tentacles were moving every which way. "I should skip to the thin print, shouldn't I?"  
"Preferably, yes."  
Ursula looked around, checking the ears around them. Pointy, big, floppy. Good, no mouse. She trailed her sharp fingers through her wispy hair. "Ah, where to start?"  
"The problem."  
"Hm the middle, I adore how you think dear~"  
"I adore it too," she cheekily smiled, "I'd love to talk more about myself, but I believe it's your turn on the spotlight."  
Ursula smiled, "Thank you Ezma." She flopped down on her tentacles, patting the cluster for Ezma to sit to which she did. "My QnA is always the same, little ruffians asking personal questions like they're my therapist." Ezma gave her a small nod. "Well, today one of the scamps had the guall to ask me who my 'man' was."  
Ezma dramatically gasped, leaning in to hear more. "And you said?"  
"I didn't want to say anything! My 'man', the absurdity!"  
"You didn't want to? What did you say!" Ezma almost fell over with the excitement. Good hot gossip, that actually mattered to her, was so hard to come across these days!  
"You know how the mouse has scripts for when we run out of things to say," she whispered mouse.  
"And when the users want a specific thing, yes yes. I know all of that! What was in yours?" Ezma was straight-up lying on Ursula at this point.  
Ursula chuckled at her girlfriend's investment, twirling a long purple finger in the other purple fiend's hair. "Gaston," she said nonchalantly but Ezma did not take that lightly.  
Ezma sat up quickly, "Gaston?! Really? But he-"  
Ursula put a tentacle to Ezma's lips, quickly shutting her up. "Shh, yes I know- I already bet 50$ with Jafar that he would kiss first."  
"Really? I would've bet on Hook making the first move."  
"Huh. Well, what does money mean here anyway?" Ursula laughed with her belly, jiggling Ezma along with it.  
Ezma propped her elbow on the sea witch's belly, absently petting Ursula's hair. "Is that all?"  
Ursula traced Ezma's cheekbones, "Mhm, now that I've said it aloud was being rather dramatic. Wasn't I?"  
Ezma shrugged with a grin, "That's what makes you a great villain"  
Ursula laughed, "You're not wrong! You're not wrong!"

Gaston rubbed his chin, side eying LeFou as he observed the two sorceresses cuddle. "Who knew they were friends!" the muscle man exclaimed in wonderment.  
Le'Fou looked up at Gaston, a look of utter confusion on his face, "They- Gaston they're lesbians."  
"Oh"


End file.
